Can't Make You Love Me
by MrsAldous
Summary: ....."I really love you" he whispered into her ear. "I love you too" she whispered kissing him passionately on the lips. Naitlyn.


**Can't Make You Love Me **

They all sat in the bar......Shane and Mitchie had just revealed to everyone about the engagement that was happening and they were celebrating with friends and family.

Nate Gray had been there for about an hour, staring at the girl who used to date at "Camp Rock" but since a year ago but it had ended for no reason. She just walked out of a 4 years relationship but every time he saw her, he would melt and struggle to talk to her.

He sees her now and she has a new lover called......Calvin and Nate saw how happy she looks with him. The two had been going out for a year now. Nate wondered if she ever loved him, it broke his heart when he heard Caitlyn was finally moving on in life and getting herself back on track.

Nate was talking to Tess Tyler but wasn't really paying any attention to what she was saying. Nate was too busy looking at the girl that he loves and wants to be with. For about a year, Shane, Jason, Barron, Sander and Andy had all been trying to get Nate to move on but it wasn't working. Nate had dated girls on and off this year but none of them could take his heart because he already given it away to someone.

Nate puts his glass down and looks at Tess and whispers to her. "I'm sorry I have to go on the stage and do something" Nate whispered.

Tess chuckled and looked at the girl Nate had been staring at. "I can tell you love her very much Nate" Tess said hugging him.

"Thanks Tess for understanding" Nate replied walking to the bar and talking to the guy and he nodded. Nate walked to the stage and sets everything up and everyone looks at him and Nate just started singing.

**Turn down the lights, turn down the bed  
Turn down these voices inside my head  
Lay down with me, tell me no lies  
Just hold me close, don't patronize  
Don't patronize me**

cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't  
Here in the dark in these final hours  
I will lay down my heart, and I'll feel the power  
But you won't, no you wont  
And I can't make you love me  
If you don't  
_Flashback......_

_"NATE" Caitlyn Gellar laughed out slapping him lightly on the arm. _

_"What? I just wanted to make you laugh" Nate responded. _

_"Oh you made me laugh" Caitlyn said smiling at him. _

_Nate smiled. "You have the most beautiful smiles" Nate let out. "And you're pretty" _

_Caitlyn blushed. "Nate..." _

_Nate smiled and got closer to her. "You remember when we first met?" Nate asked. _

_"Yes......we argued very first time and then we somehow became best friends after that one argument" Caitlyn answered. _

_Nate got closer. "I felt in love with you" Nate whispered into her ear. _

_Caitlyn smiled. "I felt in love with you too" Caitlyn repeated pulling Nate in for a kiss. _

_Nate and Caitlyn kiss got passionate and Nate wrapped his arms around Caitlyn hips and Caitlyn put her arms around Nate neck and Caitlyn felt Nate lips start kissing her neck. _

_"I love you Caitlyn Gellar" Nate whispered. _

_"I love you too Nate Gray" Caitlyn whispered back. _

_End of Flashback......_

**Ill close my eyes and then I won't see  
The love you do not feel, when your holding me  
Morning will come, and I'll do whets right  
Just give me till then, to give up this fight  
And I will give up this fight  
**_Flashback......_

_"GOD.....I CAN'T BELIEVE I WENT OUT WITH YOU" Caitlyn yelled at Nate. _

_Nate rolled his eyes. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT......YOU KISSED ME FIRST" Nate shouted. _

_"YEAH BECAUSE YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME" Caitlyn screamed. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I SLEPT WITH YOU AND THEN YOU GO AND TELL SHANE OF ALL PEOPLE" _

_"HE WANTED TO KNOW I COULDN'T KEEP IT FROM HIM" Nate yelled. _

_"YEAH WELL MAYBE I WANTED YOU TO KEEP IT PRIVATE" Caitlyn shouted leaving the Cabin. _

_Nate let out a sigh. "CAITY" _

_But she was gone. After an hour......Nate was walking down by the lake and he saw her sitting on the rock where they first kissed. Nate swallowed hard and walked towards her and she turned to look at him. _

_"Caity....." Nate whispered. _

_Caitlyn stood up and walked towards him. She slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips. "Shhh.....let say no more about it" Caitlyn muttered kissing him passionately. _

_"I really love you Caity" Nate said kissing her back. _

_"I love you too" Caitlyn sighed out kissing him. _

_End of flashback..... _

**And I can't make you love me if you don't  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't  
And here in the dark in these final hours  
I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power  
But you won't, no, you won't  
And I can't make you love me  
If you don't**

_Flashback....._

_She was in tears and he just sat there in shock. "4 years and you're ending it now" Nate whispered with tears falling down his face. _

_"I really do love you Nate.....but I can't handle this anymore" Caitlyn cried out. _

_"What can't you handle Caity?" Nate asked tearfully. _

_Caitlyn shakes her head. "Best if I just left" Caitlyn answered tearfully kissing Nate one last time. "You're truly amazing guy Nate Gray.....it breaks my heart to end it like this" _

_"I'll never forget you" Nate said kissing Caitlyn one last time. _

_Caitlyn smiled weakly and picked her bag up and walked out of the flat, looking at Nate one last time and she walked out. Nate burst into tears and went down to the floor. _

_End of flashback....._**  
Ain't no use in you trying  
Its no good for me baby without love  
All my tears, all these years, everything I believed in  
Baby  
Oh yeah  
Someone's gonna love me**

Nate finished singing and everyone clapped apart from the girl who was standing with Shane and Mitchie. She had folded her arms once the song was finished and Nate got off the stage and she had dismissed herself from Shane and Mitchie and walked to where Nate was.

Nate was standing outside in the cold and he heard her coming up behind him. "Before you ask.....that song was about you" Nate said quietly turning around to face Caitlyn Gellar.

Caitlyn smiled weakly and claps her hands together. "Nice song Nate" Caitlyn whispered walking closer to him.

"I still love you Gellar" Nate responded slipping his arms around her hips.

Caitlyn put her arms around Nate neck and kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. "I still love you too Gray" Caitlyn whispered in Nate ear. "But it can't work anymore"

Nate nodded and Caitlyn slowly walks away. "Move on Nate because I have but I'll never forgets you" Caitlyn said walking back inside.

Nate turned to face the empty field and got a box out and opens it and it was a necklace with Caitlyn name on it and the date their first shared the kiss.

* * *

**Um......I listen to this song and go lost in thoughts that this would be great and short for Caitlyn and Nate. **

**It a song by George Michael called "Can't Make You Love Me" go on Youtube and listen it :D **

**Please review and add it as your favourite thanks x **


End file.
